Matryoshka
by Cherry Neko 15
Summary: "Why do people think I'm insane? I'm a nice girl, really" Mayu tells us about herself... Rated T for slightly unstable behavior.


**A/n: Hi everyone! Happy Fourth of July for readers in America! This is just a short piece explaining my headcanon for Mayu. Hopefully I'll write a full story on this someday… Enjoy.**

**Matryoshka**

Why do people think I'm insane? I mean, honestly, just because I have an axe, talk to my stuffed rabbit, make death threats, sometimes talk in the third person, like the smell of blood, have an unsettling obsession with Piko-kun and Miku-sama and **occasionally **kill people doesn't mean I'm insane. I'm a nice girl, really. I don't judge people, why should everyone else judge me? I don't get it…

Oh, how rude of me! I didn't introduce myself, hee hee. I'm Mayu Akita, wait, are you saying that I don't have a last name? **WELL, I DO! MY NAME IS MAYU AKITA, GOT THAT?! NOW, SHUT UP! **I'm sorry, where was I? Oh yeah, my best friends are Mimi and Iroha-chan, My Onee-chan is Neru and I'm also friends with Haku-san. I have great friends. They are so kind to me!

When I arrived at the Vocaloid House, I was very lonely. I hated everyone and spent my days curled up in a corner. Then I saw Piko-kun, my heart wouldn't stop throbbing, he was just so hot! It seemed like Cupid's Arrow had struck me, I was head over heels in love. But, my lovely Piko-kun is going out with that idiot known as Gumi, just saying her name pains me. **I SWEAR ONE OF THESE DAYS, I WILL TIE A ROPE AROUND THAT GIRL'S NECK AND CHOKE HER UNTIL HER LAST DYING BREATH! **But, until that day, I will love my darling Piko from afar.

I have my Piko plushie to keep me company, hee hee.

So I had a talk with Mimi. **DON'T LOOK AT ME LIKE THAT! RABBITS CAN TALK! **She and I both agreed that I needed friends. Iroha-chan actually approached me and since that day, we have been joined at the hip. Iroha-chan is so cool! We have soo much in common, I even forced Master to let us do a duet of "Panda Hero""

Did I mention Iroha helped me get my first kiss?

She shoved Piko in a closet with me, hee hee.

He was blushing like a cute little uke, hee hee.

That was one of the best days of my life!

By the way, Iroha-chan told me I was a "loli with yandere tendencies."

**SO SCREW YOU ALL!**

**I'M NOT CRAZY!**

After I became friends with Iroha-chan, I decided I needed a big sister. Neru seemed to fit this role perfectly. So I started to follow her around and eventually she started to grow fond of me and I took her last name. That's how I became Mayu Akita. Daisuki, Onee-chan! As I hang around Onee-chan and Haku-san, I notice something. It is so cute, I could scream it to the world:

Onee-chan likes Haku-san!

Onee-chan likes Haku-san

Onee-chan likes Haku-san!

Onee-chan is going to kill me for saying this but I can't ignore something so cute! I should set them up one day. The only thing I don't like about Onee-chan is that she disapproves of me idolizing Miku-sama

Silly Onee-chan!

How could I not worship Miku-sama?! She is so pretty and talented and cute! Honestly, if I wasn't in love with Piko-kun, I'd probably have a crush on Miku-sama. It is my dream to sing with her. **IT WILL HAPPEN, EVEN IF I HAVE TO KIDNAP HER.**

Also, you should never make fun of my friends. **EVER. **One girl learned this the hard way, hee hee. What was her name? Oh yeah, Kiku Juon. She was such a pretty girl, it really was a shame. See, Kiku was making fun of Haku-san by saying she was weak and a failure. She made Haku-san cry. Of course I wouldn't stand for this, but I tried to give her a chance. I told her to knock it off **OR ELSE. **She didn't listen.

Two weeks later, the bitch called Iroha-chan a cat freak. That was the **LAST STRAW! **I took Kiku down to the basement and kept her there for five days. She was a fighter, but she was no match for me. She kept screaming for her boyfriend, Taito. It was kind of sweet actually.

People call her a yandere.

Ha.

She was the weak one.

Her blood smelled heavenly.

Like cherries.

The moral of this story is: **DON'T PISS ME OFF!**

So I have my flaws, doesn't everybody else? I'm only human after all, or am I? Maybe I'm not human at all. Maybe I'm a robot hee he. So anyways, back to my point. I'm Mayu Akita and I'm just a simple girl and I do not like being judged. I have great friends and a great life. I might have a few loose screws, can you forgive for me that?

I'm one crazy matryoshka! Hee Hee.

**A/n: If this seemed all over the place, it is supposed to be. To represent Mayu's mental state. **** Review?**


End file.
